


With You, I Am Home

by hajiiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi appreciating Iwaizumi tbh, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing explicit, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alert your dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wakes up before Iwaizumi, takes some time to appreciate his <em>absolutely gorgeous</em> boyfriend, and some tooth-rotting fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You, I Am Home

Lazy mornings were Akaashi’s favorites. They were a time to allow no boundaries, no defenses, just slow kisses and half-burnt breakfasts and tea. On occasion he would even wake up before his boyfriend, Iwaizumi, and gratefully took that time to observe the older male– much like this morning.

Akaashi was greeted with the familiar, warm embrace as he awoke, and dragged his heavy eyelids open merely to be greeted with Iwaizumi’s bare chest inches from his nose. Akaashi blinked once, twice, before shifting closer with a smile and kissing the tanned skin.

Carefully he drew away, his eyes flickering over Iwaizumi’s form. He was still sound asleep, with his expression relaxed and his breathing shallow. Contrary to what Oikawa had insisted, Akaashi had yet to hear him snore.

Of course it didn’t take long for the younger male’s eyes to drift down to Iwaizumi’s chest and stomach, delighted in the fact that Iwaizumi had grown comfortable enough to only wear boxer-briefs to bed. Giving a soft, appreciative sigh Akaashi reached out, running a hand down Iwaizumi’s arm and smiling. It was times like these where Akaashi felt especially lucky.

As if on cue Iwaizumi began to stir and his bleary green eyes opened, landing immediately on Akaashi. “Hey,” he murmured hoarsely, stretching a little. Akaashi had to hold back a shiver upon seeing his muscles shift and contract. “Been up long?”

“Nah, I just woke up,” Akaashi answered quietly, the corners of his mouth curling up. Iwaizumi caught the slight change in expression, and blinked a few times.

“Did you just… smile at me? Like, genuinely? Are you plotting something, Keiji?”

Akaashi’s smile curved into a smirk. “Not yet, dear,” he sighed, and leaned in for a kiss.

Eventually, the younger male pulled away. “Your morning breath is gross, Hajime,” he said, slightly winded. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Yours isn’t too great either, but here I am, being a gentleman and not complaining.” He said up, stretching his (god-sent) arms popping his spine. “Come on, babe, let’s have breakfast.”

With a slightly reluctant atmosphere Akaashi sat up as well, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Don’t wanna,” he said softly, and his stomach fluttered when he felt his boyfriend’s laugh.

“You were complaining about my morning breath not a minute ago,” Iwaizumi accused. “Plus, it’s already seven, and I have jury duty at eleven.”

Akaashi wrinkled his nose with displeasure. It was one of his days off from the bakery he worked at, and he’d somehow forgotten about Iwaizumi’s prior commitment. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” he admitted. “I wanted us to stay at home and watch a movie and have sex. Not necessarily in that order.”

One of Iwaizumi’s eyebrows quirked up. “What would be the correct order, then?” He shot back, and Akaashi couldn’t prevent the shiver that ran down his spine at Iwaizumi’s still-husky tone of voice.

“Well, staying at home doesn’t have a specific spot in the list, obviously,” Akaashi said, and Iwaizumi inclined his head a little. “Excluding meals and hygiene and stuff, maybe… sex, sex, movie, during-movie sex, and a good-night blowjob.”

Iwaizumi snickered. “That’s quite a lot of sex, Keiji, dear.”

“I know what I’m worth,” Akaashi said smoothly, standing up on unsteady legs. Iwaizumi followed shortly thereafter, blinking the sleep from his eyes and wandering into the living room. Akaashi watched him with narrowed eyes and a smirk, stifling a yawn behind his hand and trailing after him.

Yes– this, he could get _very_ used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr (hajiiwa.tumblr.com (¬‿¬)) and figured I should transfer it over because Iwaaka deserves lots of love ❤ comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
